


Something Once Lost Can Never Return

by djh_one



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Human Trafficking, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mob Boss!Hoseok, Mob Boss!Hyungwon, Mob Boss!au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Right Hand Men!I.M&Jooheon, Right Hand Men!Shownu&Minhyuk, Trauma, hopefully these will be enough, i don't know how to tag on this website
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh_one/pseuds/djh_one
Summary: Hyungwon hates losing and yet he lost so much. He will not lose anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

_‘’I want that one.’’ pointed the man, who was standing behind the metal bars. He was carefully watching every movement and every face, looking like a predator ready to jump on his prey. After his search in the room was done, he turned to meet his seller’s eyes._

_The seller was a middle aged man with an impressive beer belly. He was reeking of cheap cigar and was dressed like a pimp._

_‘’You sure have eyes, mister.’’ happily commented the seller, jiggling keys in his hand. ‘’He is clean, healthy and quite stunning... He can sing and dance by the way; he is quite an entertainment material.’’ He stopped and coughed like a dying animal, hitting his chest several times. He took a hankerchief out of his pocket and wiped the yellowish saliva off his hand and around his mouth. When he continued his voice was wheezy. ‘’Of course all of this comes with a good price, you sure you can handle that?’’ He eyed his customer suspiciously. Did they meet before? Now that he looked at him more carefully, something felt out of place._

_‘’Does he have a family? Friends?’’ The man asked instead of answering, his eyes now fixed on the boy in question. Who would have thought?_

_‘’Nothing. He is from Gwangju and let me tell you we have quite the information network there.’’ He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, revealing his blackened, rotten teeth. The image itself was enough to guess how it smelled. ‘’I made my men search for any possible family member, friend, lover... There was nothing. The only people that knew him were some random people who used to watch him dance at a club. Well, there was also his old boss but...’’ He stopped and winked, ‘’I made him forget.’’_

_The customer nodded slowly, processing all the information. He was looking like he already made a decision._

_‘’How much do you want for him?’’ He asked after a while._

_‘’25.’’ The seller said simply, meaning millions of USD, and watched the man’s reaction. He didn’t show any, looked almost bored. He handed the bag he was carrying to the seller._

_‘’Here is 30. There are adresses to some shops written on a paper in this bag. Take him to those places. Clean him, clothe him and make him presentable. You may keep the change. I will come and get him tonight at 9.’’ He stopped and checked to see if they were still on the same page. ‘’Any questions?’’_

_‘’What will you do with him is actually what I’m wondering, mister.’’ The seller asked, his brain suddenly working three times faster as he quickly counted the money. The mysterious man took a second to answer, as if he considered answering or not, then he shrugged._

_‘’A gift to an old friend.’’ He said and turned away without waiting for a reply, leaving the place to return later._

* * *

 

The nightclub’s walls were vibrating violently with the extremely loud music. One could feel the pressure of the waves deep in their chest and along their throat. The lights were dimmed, a scale of neon lines were playing along the walls and on the high ceiling. There were people of all ages; from barely of age youngsters to one foot in the grave oldsters, he could watch them all from his seat at the second floor balcony.

The lanky man tasted the Manhattan he was served, testing the whiskey on his tongue. It was a close average. He put the drink on the wooden table with no intention to drink it again.

‘’How does it taste, sir?’’ the server asked, holding the silver tray close to his chest. He was earing a black and red vest on a white shirt.

‘’Like piss water.’’ The server looked personally offended by the comment. He was about to defend the drink but then the man lifted his eyes and looked straight into the boy’s soul. Neon lights were playing in his blue irises, making a great contrast with his white, porcelain-like skin. But there was more to his eyes. It was neither the color nor the lights in it that made him intimidating, it was the lack of emotions. He almost felt like a doll with shiny marble eyes. A doll who could have his neck broken without so much as a second thought if he wanted.

‘’Hyung, he just entered the building.’’ One of his men, Changkyun, informed and lowered the binoculars he was holding up to his eyes, following the man in question with his bare eyes instead. His voice was deep and rich, tasting like old wine to his boss’ ears and making him avert his eyes from the server. He dismissed the young male with a single gesture of his hand, not bothering to look his side. He was more interested in what his own _server_ saw.

Changkyun was his bodyguard and served as one of his right hand men, the other being Jooheon. Both of them were shorter and younger than their boss, often causing them to be looked down on by their rivals.

‘’Finally.’’ was the only reply the boy got. His boss had a blank expression on his face, playing with the black pocket watch that had golden _‘CHW’_ letters engraved on it.

A rather older male approached them slowly and carefully, as if he was walking on ice. He made 90-degree-bows several times until he reached where Hyungwon was and stood before him, body bent forward. Hyungwon reached for the man’s chin and slowly lifted his head. His thumb was caressing the reddened skin on the man’s cheek. _He probably ran all the way._

‘’Hush hush, my dear.’’ He whispered as the man kept apologising over and over again. Hyungwon put his hand on the man’s shoulder in a friendly manner, giving it a soft squeeze.

‘’There there...’’ He petted the man. Right after that he tilted his head to his side in a robot-like manner, pupils dilated and mouth pulled into a smirk.

He slapped the man with all his might, gaining momentum as he streched his hand back and landed it on the man’s face with his everything.

‘’Drop on your knees.’’ He ordered in a very calm voice. ‘’I hate being at eye level with a scumbag like you.’’ His eyes were on the sigment ring on his pinky, checking if it was okay. He raised his head when he realized the man didn’t obey. He was still holding his cheek. In all honesty, he reminded Hyungwon a little bunny who saw car lights, except this one was not cute, not in the slightest. He was more...

_Pathetic..._

‘’Honey, help him.’’ Hyungwon beckoned, motioning him to get the man closer. The man who was silent the whole time raised himself off of his chair and grabbed the male in question by the collar, dragging him like a suitcase, like the man weighted nothing to him.

‘’You better talk, dude.’’ He said, as he dropped him right in front of Hyungwon. Then he himself sat on the ground, right next to Hyungwon’s legs and rested his head on the armchair. Hyugwon’s hand automatically went to pet the boy’s hair as if he was a cat. A cat from a certain movie about a mafia family.

‘’I was at fault!’’ The man claimed, sobbing. ‘’I didn’t know it belonged to you...I got it- I got it from a Chinese man and he never mentioned it! I just thought- I just thought it was some random, pretty, antique knife. I swear, please! Please don’t kill me!’’

‘’To whom did you sell it?’’ Changkyun ignored the man’s pleadings, looming over him like a nightmare. The metal knuckle duster on his right hand was shining with neon colors, making the skulls on it appear scarier.

‘’He will kill me!’’ the man screamed and Jooheon let out a bothered grunt. He got up on his feet and stood closer to the old male.

‘’Oh, believe me,’’ Hyungwon spoke, leaning forward a bit. He brushed a hand through his pink locks and smiled sweetly but when he continued, his voice was sinister, promising much more than empty threats. ‘’I won’t kill you. I will do everything to keep you alive.’’

The man trembled visibly, his eyes watering with fear. Hyungwon was known for his cruel ways to get want he wanted. Hell, the man clawed his way up and earned his position by all means and made sure everyone knew it.

‘’What pretty teeth you have.’’ Changkyun whispered into his ear, ‘’It would be a shame to rip them. _One by one, one after another..._ ’’

‘’No worries,’’ Jooheon hissed like a snake into his other ear. ‘’ We will do it carefully, y’know, will treasure every piece.’’

The man suddenly held onto Hyungwon’s feet, kissing his shoes.

‘’I’ll talk! I’ll tell you who bought them! Please-please don’t hurt me!’’ Hyungwon looked at his shoes and the saliva traces on them, obviously disgusted.

‘’Talk.’’ He ordered again, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaning the mess. Changkyun and Jooheon shared a look but none said anything.

‘’It’s- it’s someone who goes with _‘SN’_ letters! I’m sure- I’m sure you know him! Please, please just let me go!’’

 _‘SN’_... Hyungwon didn’t have to push his brain too hard to guess who that was.

‘’It’s him again, hyung.’’ Changkyun commented, leaning against the railing of the balconet. He was looking somewhere else, eyes searching for familiar faces.

‘’Guess you are already dead meat, buddy.’’ Jooheon chuckled as if he was talking about the weather.

‘’Use the fire escape. Follow the path on your left and you will reach the main road. Do not contact anyone for at least a week and you might live. Maybe.’’ Hyungwon said, not looking at the man. He was playing with ring again. ‘’And if I ever see you near my possessions again, I’ll make sure you will live your deepest, darkest nightmares. Got it?’’

The man never shook his head more quickly as he stumbled over his feet, trying to escape for his life. He muttered a thousand of ‘ _thank you_ ’s and even tried to kiss Hyungwon’s hand, which earned him another slap, then just did as he was told to and got lost from their sight.

‘’You know they are not even after him, hyung.’’ Jooheon spoke once he was sure the man was gone for good. ‘’He is just a bait.’’

Hyungwon hummed knowingly leaning back against his chair, acknowledging the situation.

‘’A little adreline is good for him to understand he should never, never, play with what’s mine. He is lucky I didn’t slit his throat soon as he spitted on my shoe.’’

Changkyun laughed at his hyung and got himself comfortable on the chair’s arm his boss was sitting on, throwing his legs over Hyungwon’s and wrapping his arms around the lanky man’s neck.

‘’Hoseok would get that knife no matter who the seller was. He was dying to buy it from you since day 1.’’ he commented, playing with a lock of hair. ‘’Also, hyung, you have spare shoes, y’know?’’

‘’No need, Kyunie.’’ He said, smiling assuringly as he let himself relax into the boy’s touch. Then his expression changed into a more serious one. ‘’Guess we should pay them a visit then.’’ 

That knife held great importance and he was determined to get it back no matter what. That old bastard was lucky he sold it to _them_ and not to someone else. He closed his eyes and felt Jooheon sit on his other leg. Despite the shitty alchohol in his mouth and the missing weight in his pocket, it was a really relaxing evening, so he left himself to the music and enjoyed the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_There were only three people left in the meeting room; two were sitting cross-legged on the ground with small tables ordered before them and one, the youngest one, was sitting on the oldest male’s lap. He was there during the whole meeting, arms and legs were linked around the man’s waist and head resting on his shoulder._

'' _I see you liked your present but since when you carry your bitch around, Xin-ge?’’ Young-Jae asked after a comfortable silence and few drinks. He was one of the few people who could talk to Xin-fang casually; it was mainly because him and Xin-fang knew each other since they were still runny-nosed children. Xin-fang was the boss, one of few underground leaders of Seoul who was controlling 10 of 25 districts of the city. He was Chinese, and it was the first time a Chinese man held that much power in one city. Xin-fang wouldn’t have imagined it without his friends, one of them being Young-Jae. Bang Young-Jae was the drug trafficker of their group and he was the one who took care of the counterfeit drugs on black markets. ‘’Your clients are worried that you are getting emotional.’’_

‘’ _Since when they are allowed to interfere with my private life?’’ The boss replied back, rubbing the boy’s back lazily. Young-Jae_ _realized h_ _e hit a nerve,_ _and_ _he didn’t like the feeling._

‘’ _Since you started bringing him to private meetings, Xin-ge.’’ He spat back. Xin was not the one who dealt with all that shit going on about the big boss’ not-so-secret love life, if one could call it love. ‘’What we talk here is not meant for his ears and you know it.’’_

_The boss let out a laugh, a laugh that resembled a vulture; maybe that was the reason they gave him the nickname Monster, who knew? Xin-fang’s hand moved up to hold on to the boy’s hair, caressing the pink locks. Then he yanked the boy, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the ground._

_Young-Jae was not impressed with the sudden power play, he was used to see that kind of ‘affection’ from Xin-fang. He was rather surprised by how the boy was unresponsive to all of this. That child didn’t even show any emotion let alone a sound._

‘’ _Do you think he hears anything?’’ Xin-fang laughed again, and it hurt Young-Jae’s ears. Suddenly, everything clicked._

‘’ _Did you fucking drug him? For God’s sake, Xin-ge, he looks like he can’t even drink legally!’’ The boy_ _looked like_ _18 at the utmost. It was a heart-breaking scene if Young-Jae was honest with himself. The boy’s eyes were unfocused and his mouth was hanging open. His_ _arms_ _were all over the ground and his legs were_ _bent awkwardly at the joints_ _. He was nothing more than a love doll at that point. Bang Young-Jae was someone who sold drugs to make a living, -well, more than a living but that was beside the point-,_ _so it went without saying that he was a cold-hearted person, he_ _still, the image before his eyes made his heart ache. Was it because the child was unearthly beautiful? Did he care about all those stray kids who died from overdose_ _i_ _n the alleyways?_

_Bang Young-Jae shook his head and averted his eyes from the boy._

‘’ _You should be careful, Xin-fang-ge. You are not the most-liked person around here. He,’’ he gestured the boy, ‘’he will be a big problem in the future. Keep this in mind.’’_

* * *

‘’Do you really think they will come?’’ Hyunwoo asked behind the wheel, checking Hoseok from the rear view mirror. They were a bit late to their early in the morning meeting due to Hoseok taking a damn long getting prepared because _Hyungwon only visits once in a blue moon_. It was true, the young mob boss usually ordered meetings in his own company building, refusing to accept invitations. If he felt obligated to do something, he would simply cancel his plans to go visit fucking China or something just so he had an excuse. He was a rather quirky one, indeed. Still, despite his weird traits and young age, he was sitting on a fortune and doing his job better than those double-times experienced assholes.

‘’Of course they will.’’ Hoseok spoke, his eyes not leaving the book he was reading, ‘’Thanks to Minhyuk.’’ he didn’t forget to add. Hyunwoo snorted at his annoyed boss. Minhyuk was the third person in their small family, or as Hyunwoo liked to call a family. Minhyuk was an enthusiastic person and had way too much energy for one body to handle. He made mistakes every now and then but they were never this big. To Hyunwoo, it actually was not a big deal because Hyungwon was a smart man, he could put two and two together. Still, Hoseok was pissed Minhyuk made such an obvious one. In underground, using fake names or signing with only initials were common, there was no fault in doing that... The mistake was to use the obvious abbreviation of Hyunwoo’s fake name. There wasn’t a single person in the Seoul underground who didn’t know the name Shownu, Hoseok’s built right hand man’s nickname.

‘’We’re here.’’ Hyunwoo announced as he ripped himself from his thoughts and pulled over in front of the main entrance. He got out of the car and opened the door for Hoseok, despite all the protests coming from the latter, he had an urge to do it every single time. Hoseok quickly made his way to the elevators, they were already late and he had no intention of spending his precious time on explaining stuff to his man. Door of the elevator opened with a _beep_ and he stepped in. Just as the doors was about to close, a hand reached inside. Shownu was smiling awkwardly as he tried to steady his breath. Hoseok returned the smile and pressed the button to his meeting room.

The door opened with another _beep._ According to his secretary his clients were already settled in the room. _How late were they_ _again_ _?_ He turned the knob and-

Now that was something even Hoseok didn’t foresee.

There stood Hyungwon and his men, casually hanging around the place. Hoseok cleared his throat to get attention and made his way to his chair at the head of the table. Hyungwon was sitting at the foot with crossed legs. He was reading a book taken from Hoseok’s small library. His pink hair was brushed back, revealing his forehead, one of his strong features. He was wearing a wide collared white blouse with buttons under a black, baggy jacket. His top buttons were undone so Hoseok could get a nice view of his soft yet muscular chest. Hoseok tried hard to prevent his urge to whistle. Once he was done setting his stuff on the table, he folded his hands and looked directly into Hyungwon’s eyes.

‘’I was expecting you but isn’t this a bit early for you, Wonie?’’ Hoseok was a man that didn’t let anything bother him; so he was definitely not bothered by the fact that Hyungwon canceled a meeting, took the client’s place and entered his building freely as if he owned it. _Nope, he definitely was not bothered like, at all._

‘’Aren’t you gonna ask how I did this?’’ Hyungwon gestured to himself as he switched the leg he crossed. ‘’At least thank me ‘cause I saved you from an unnecessary meeting.’’

‘’I’ll have a talk with my workers as they clearly do not understand how business works.’’ Hoseok talked with a carefree smile hanging on his face. ‘’And of course, thank you. I never liked meetings as first thing in the morning.’’

‘’By the way where is your twink? I only see Mr. Godzilla. ’’ Hyungwon asked, ignoring Hoseok’s comments. He eyed Hyunwoo who was standing tall behind Hoseok. He liked giving Hyunwoo nicknames and his favourite ones included bears and big creatures from famous movies. ‘’I guess he fucked up pretty bad huh, giving out your names casually?’’

Hoseok had a very natural expression on his face, there was not even a single muscle twitch but the right hand man’s face looked slightly bothered, which gave them away. It was a one-second slip but enough for Hyungwon to catch.

‘’Bull’s eye.’’ He answered his own question.

‘’He has paper work to take care of.’’ Hoseok shrugged, not breaking the eye contact.

‘’Ohhh,’’ Hyungwon laughed lightly, ‘’The twink _really is_ grounded. I’m sure he is gonna be disappointed when he learns Jooheon was here.’’ Jooheon smirked from his side and shook his head. Minhyuk was _obsessed_ with Jooheon and he didn’t even try to hide his infatuation. It was amusing at the beginnings but now everyone had enough of Minhyuk literally throwing himself on Jooheon... Well, everyone except Jooheon. Hyungwon swore the man had a thing for cute-deadly-mental boys.

‘’I have no idea what you are talking about.’’ Hoseok smiled. He didn’t make the mistake of asking something like ‘why would he be grounded’ because 1. it was a terrible time gaining strategy and 2. he already knew that Hyungwon knew so there was no point in trying to gain time anyway.

Hyungwon got up from his chair and walked towards Hoseok. He was taller than the other one and often used this advantage to look down on Hoseok.

He put one hand on the table and one on the chair Hoseok was sitting on. He leaned forward until they were inches apart, his hair tickling Hoseok’s forehead. The shorter male couldn’t help but take a sniff. Hyungwon was an art piece. Not because he was fine to look at but because he touched all five senses in all the right places; his skin was soft to touch, his voice reminded one of a siren, he always looked like he just did a photoshoot... Hoseok didn’t get to taste the boy but it was on his bucket list. Changkyun and Jooheon would most definitely open a hole in his brain the second he tried something but Hyungwon was more than worth it.

_Ah, where was he?_ Yeah, senses and smell... Hoseok felt drunk and lost himself in the boy’s scent. It was a mix of Japanese cherry blossoms with a slight woodiness to it. _Addicting._

Hyungwon locked his eyes with Hyunwoo and whispered into Hoseok’s ear.

‘’Tell Minhyuk I say hi.’’

Hoseok opened his eyes -when did he even close them?- and tried to snap himself out of his trance.

‘’I’m starting to think that you love him more than you love me, Wonie.’’ he said. Hyungwon was still looking at Hyunwoo and Hoseok could clearly see the outlines of Hyungwon’s blue lenses from his angle.

_Old habits die hard_.

‘’It took you long enough.’’ Hyungwon simply replied. He broke the eye contact and pulled himself back on his feet. Hoseok’s hand twitched to reach for the boy, to hold him close to his body but held himself back.

As if sensing danger, Changkyun stood closer to Hyungwon, watching Hoseok’s movements from the corner of his eyes.

_Whew. I nearly had my hand broken._

‘’Anyway, thank you for having us gentlemen. Please don’t forget Minhyuk.’’ Hyungwon said. He walked to the door but instead of leaving, waited for his men to follow him. Jooheon was still leaning against the glass wall. He lazily rose to his feet but instead of walking towards the door, he walked past Hoseok and stood in front of Hyunwoo. Changkyun joined him, too.

‘’We should meet again, hyung.’’ Jooheon spoke first, breaking the silence. Hyunwoo smiled so bright he could outdo the Sun. He pulled both of them into his embrace, hugging them tightly. They returned the hug.

‘’Yeah, Honey misses you a lot.’’ Changkyun added teasingly. Jooheon pinched his friend’s side as they pulled themselves from the hug.

‘’What about drinks? It’s on me.’’ the oldest said, hands hanging on their shoulders. Their ears perked up and Hyunwoo chuckled a bit.

‘’Okay okay, we will decide on time and place later. Your boss is waiting.’’ He shooed them away. Both Hoseok and Hyungwon was watching the little interaction happening before their eyes with identical smiles on their faces.

‘’See you later, hyung.’’ Hyungwon said to Hyunwoo and nodded his head respectively. When Hyunwoo closed the door after them and turned to his boss, Hoseok was resting his arm on the table with his chin in his hand.

‘’How come he calls you ‘hyung’ and does not call me anything at all?’’

Hyunwoo laughed out loud then shook his head, trying to hold it in.

‘’Let’s see what’s on your schedule, boss.’’

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is really important to me so please feel free to comment and share your thoughts. Thank you for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

‘’ _Oh come on!’’ He grumbled at the door bell, it was supposed to be his hard-earned off day. He even promised himself that he wouldn’t open the door for anybody, unless they were dying on his doormat._

_Well, nice foreshadowing there, Kihyun._

‘’ _This is the 3rd time this week.’’ His bad mood could be read from his posture alone; hands on his hips like a mom ready to whoop some ass._

‘’ _Boss’ orders.’’ One of the men said. There were two of them, dressed in all black and wearing sunglasses in freaking winter. They were carrying a third person between them, holding him under his arms._

‘ _Boss my ass!’ Kihyun complained internally. Still, he lead them to his office without a word and made them lay the boy on the bed._

_You see, Kihyun was a doctor. Not just any random doctor though; he was a total professional in his job. Got bitten by a poisonous bug? He could find the antidote without a problem. In need of condoms? Here, take a whole pack with lube included. Got shot? No worries, he could perform surgery on you on his freaking couch. He was a Joker, an all-around player in the game._

‘’ _Wait outside.’’ He said and he made sure he left no room for discussion. ‘’And don’t poke your nose into my stuff.’’_

_The men looked like they were going to object but Kihyun beat them to it._

‘’ _Your boss wants me to fix his fuck toy? Then he should keep his dogs out of my clinic. Sterile and all, y’know?’’_

_He knew he was asking for trouble when he was talking back at the ‘dogs’, but if he did everything he was told to, he wouldn’t have survived that long in the sector. He had to hold the chains firmly in his hands so he could be equals with the owners._

_They didn’t protest as one of them sat on a stoll by the door silently and the other moved one of the chairs to the clinic’s door._

_Making sure nobody escapes, huh?_

_He closed the door after himself and turned his attention to the boy. He cleaned the cuts and bandaged them like he always did, something he had done millions of times before. The boy’s body was covered in injuries, scars & bruises; be it cigarette burns, whip marks, handcuff bites and various other marks... _

_The thing was, they were never aimed at his face, not even a single fingerprint was left on his pretty skull._

_He was not unconscious from a blow to his head; it was because of all the pain he tried to endure; a protection system of the brain. When it faces a great amount of pain, it shuts itself to protect the rest of the system._

_Kihyun felt his stomach twirl. He poured some lotion on a cotton ball and slowly wiped the boy’s face with it. He was hoping it would help the boy wake up before the dogs barged it. As he was expecting, the boy’s eyes fluttered open, immediately locking with Kihyun’s. He didn’t have his lenses on, so Kihyun could see their true color; a nice chocolate brown. He checked the door with his eyes and when he was sure nobody was coming in, he talked in a hushed voice._

‘’ _I accept your offer, baby doll.’’ He said, ‘’I’ll help you.’’_

_The chocolate melted._

* * *

The car ride was mostly silent. Hyunwoo knew when Hoseok needed space, which the younger male was grateful for. It was a hard day for him. He could feel his muscles ache from sitting on his ass too much.

When they arrived home, he told Minhyuk he forgave him because _‘It made Hyungwon visit sooner’_ , and had to deal with an overly-excited puppy who couldn’t stop clinging to him. Hyunwoo was watching the scene with an amused smile on his face. It reminded Hoseok of something.

‘’Oh and Minhyuk, Hyungwon said hi.’’

Minhyuk stopped whatever he was doing once the words were spilled out of Hoseok’s mouth. It almost felt like a knife-cut on skin.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon’s relationship was really... something. They had their little games going on that nobody understood ever since the two met officially. They pranked each other all the time. Prank as in doing such things like putting recreational drugs in each other’s drinks.

He still couldn’t forget the day Hyungwon sent him a boba. He knew it had something in it, but that didn’t stop him from drinking all of it. You could say he liked to gamble with his life, or maybe it was because he trusted Hyungwon not to kill him.

That day he experienced what LSD was.

He wasn’t mad, no, he knew what he was getting into. The next day he got a call from Hyungwon, casually asking ‘How was your trip?’. He laughed hard and told the boy every detail he remembered.

It was a good thing he was experienced with drugs.

So, when Hoseok told him that Hyungwon ‘ _said hi_ ’, he knew it was one of those games.

‘’In what context he said it exactly?’’ Minhyuk asked, squinting suspiciously. His brain was coming up with millions of possibilities and at the same time, was eliminating the ones that didn’t make sense. He suddenly jumped on Hoseok and smelled his collar. ‘’How close was he? Was he touching you?’’

‘’Ugh, he was leaning on me? Like trapping me on my chair between his hands kinda situation?’’ Hoseok didn’t know how to describe that scene any better. Minhyuk’s eyes went wide. He suddenly covered Hoseok’s mouth with his hand and put a finger over his own. He searched for something in Hoseok’s pockets. The side pockets were clean but when he put his hands in the front handkerchief pocket...

_Bingo._

‘’Hi, Hyungwon.’’ he waved at the small bug between his fingers, smiling all cutely. The smile didn’t reach his eyes; they seemed darker than they already were, or so Hoseok thought. They reminded a wild animal’s eyes; excited to find a nice chase.

Hoseok’s private phone went off at that exact moment, ringing with its usual melody. The male didn’t even check the ID, simply put it over his ear.

‘’You know, if it wasn’t you or if it wasn’t me, you all would be dead by now.’’ Hoseok was not angry, don’t get him wrong. He just didn’t like the feeling of being played with.

He heard a faint laugh in the distance. He could hear Hyungwon in his brain, saying something like _‘Are we even alive?’._ Yeah, not really.

‘’We’re now %100 certain that you have _it_.’’ Jooheon spoke in a very strict tone. ‘’We expect you to return it as soon as possible.’’

Of course they would be ‘certain’. Hoseok and Hyunwoo talked about it a lot; completely unaware of the fact that they were not alone.

‘’Boss would like to invite you to dinner at his place for tomorrow.’’ Changkyun spoke next. _Were they on speaker?_

‘’Tell His Majesty, I’d be honored to accept his invitation. Is 8pm okay?’’ Hoseok was not going to back down. It was a first; Hyungwon inviting someone to his mansion. Hoseok was not planning on missing the opportunity.

‘’It’s okay with us. Do you wish anything special?’’ Hoseok took a while to think. He felt like this was being more like a restaurant reservation than a business meeting.

‘’Can I request homemade ramen?’’ Hyunwoo shook his head, _unbelivable._

He could swore he heard a snort, but it could be his imagination, too

‘’Consider it done. See you tomorrow then, Mr. Lee. _Don’t forget to bring what belongs to us._ ’’

And the line was cut.

‘’He likes me the best, you know.’’ Minhyuk said, and Hoseok let out a genuine laugh.

* * *

‘’Did he fall asleep?’’ Changkyun stopped by the door. Kihyun was sitting on a chair next to Hyungwon’s bed. He wasn’t wearing his white uniform which was a nice change.

‘’I had to give him strong sedatives, he got knocked out.’’ Kihyun looked troubled, like he wanted to say something but didn’t know how to. He took a deep breath and shook his head. ‘’His attacks are getting uglier, Changkyun. I’m not gonna lie, I don’t like how things are now.’’He stopped and caressed the boy’s wrist. _He lost weight again._ ‘’His body won’t be able to handle any stronger pills at this rate. I’m scared one day he will go into a coma.’’

Changkyun checked his back, his eyes searching for a certain someone. When he made sure the guy wasn’t there, he fully entered the room and closed the door after himself.

‘’Don’t talk like that when Jooheon is around. If something happens to Hyungwon, I’m afraid even I won’t be able to stop him.’’

‘’Like anyone could stop you anyway.’’ Kihyun replied, his voice harsher than intented. Changkyun didn’t seem to take any offence, though.

And he was right. Jooheon always went into a berserk mode whenever Hyungwon got hurt. He would kill and he would die for Hyungwon. Kihyun shook his head again; as if Changkyun wouldn’t. Those boys were dying to make Hyungwon happy. He was their savior and their only family. They wouldn’t mind going through hell a thousand times for him.

Yeah, Kihyun. As if you wouldn’t.

‘’I’m sorry, you’re right. He will be better once he gets his knife back, I belive.’’

His knife was the only thing that kept what was left from his sanity together. Ever since _that day_ he carried it with himself, never leaving it. It was the key to his freedom, the symbol of his power. Hyungwon only kept three things from his past; his hair, his eyes and his knife. Other stuff like his house, his company building, whom he worked with or his enemies were either sold or replaced.

The door opened with a short squeak. It was Jooheon to noone’s surprise.

‘’How is he, doc?’’ His first move was to check on Hyungwon like Changkyun did. Then he settled himself next to Changkyun, waiting for a response from Kihyun.

‘’He is gonna be better tomorrow. For now, let’s let him sleep till morning and wait.’’ They wouldn’t be much of a help anyway.

‘’Will you stay the night?’’ Changkyun asked, getting up from the bed. He checked on Hyungwon one last time and tucked the sheets under the boy carefully.

‘’Unfortunately no, ‘Kyunie. I have an operation early in the morning.’’ It was obvious the younger one was disappointed, a small pout hanging on his lips. It was a rare moment, Changkyun showing such emotions. Kihyun wished he could call in sick just to spent some time with the boy.

‘’It’s okay, hyung.’’ Jooheon spoke on behalf of Changkyun, realizing his friend was upset. ‘’Will you join us at dinner?’’

‘'You know how things work, Honey. Unless someone gets shot at the last minute, I will be there.’’ Being an underground doctor had its ups and downs but Kihyun loved his job all the same.

‘’We will be waiting.’’ Changkyun said, handing Kihyun his jacket as they were already by the door. Kihyun couldn’t helped himself and ruffled the boy’s hair. It was easy to forget that Changkyun was still a teenager especially when Kihyun knew the boy murdered more than they lost count of in cold blood.

‘’Call me if you need anything. Give Hyungwon lots of water. Open-air will also help. Also make him wear soft materials, something comfortable. Preferably cotton it will also help him relax.’’ He stopped and tried to remember the rest, ‘’I know he likes green tea with jasmine so give him that. No coffee or tea, you hear me punks? No matter how much he cries, only water and herbal teas are allowed.’’

‘’Yessir!’’ Jooheon said, saluting like a soldier. He hugged Kihyun after he put on his jacket. Kihyun ruffled the boy’s blonde curls which earned him a big smile that made his eyes disappear. Kihyun, then, hugged Changkyun tightly and patted his back.

‘’Alright then, I’m off. Let me know when baby doll wakes up.’’

‘’Will do, hyung. Thank you for everything.’’ Kihyun mumbled a quiet _no problem_ and left the mansion, heading to his own home. He felt a strange uneasiness in his chest.

The voice in his head told him he had to finish by 8 no matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

‘’ _Support the gun with your free hands.’’ their teacher said. ‘’That way, you can have a better aim.’’_

_He stopped and gave his signal. There were two gunshots almost fired at the same time._

‘’ _You see, Changkyun did it better. Wanna know why?’’ He asked, putting his hand on the younger boy’s shoulders. ‘’It’s because he doesn’t let his emotions get to him.’’_

_Their target was a real-sized poster of someone they knew very well. It was a nice move, if the older one of the boys was honest; putting that there, so that their emotions were messed with. Yeah, it was hard, harder than he thought. Though, it didn’t change the fact that he hated losing._

‘’ _I think I’ll be better with close combat.’’ He replied, not looking at his teacher’s side._

‘’ _I’m sure you’ll be. It’s because it won’t be him.’’_

_He was right, there way no point in denying it. He was also right about Changkyun, too. The boy was calm and collected, doing his job just like a professional. Jooheon knew better, though. He knew the boy was also struggling; he was just better at hiding it than Jooheon._

‘’ _Yeah. Just let me do it once more. I’ll prove you that I can do it.’’_

_Their teacher smiled, a great contrast to their environment._

‘’ _You don’t have to prove me that ‘you can do it’, Jooheon. I already know that. I just want you to do it better than anyone else. Your boss needs protection, it’s the only thing he needs at the moment. That’s why I’m here, to make you a great server, so that your master can be a strong opponent for mine. If you really want to protect him, do this properly.’’ He then kicked Jooheon’s foot lightly. ‘’Take your stance once more. Fire with my signal.’’_

_He snapped his fingers again._

_Two shots, both straight aimed for the head._

_Their teachers smiled proudly and patted them on their backs. He felt sorry for the posters, though. Hyungwon was really perfect in every way, ruining it with gunshots seemed almost cruel. He, then, snapped himself out of his thought and took the remote control into his hands. He pushed a button that activated a mechanism._

‘’ _Let’s see how you do with a moving target.’’_

* * *

‘’Hyung, what do you want to wear for tonight?’’ Jooheon asked from the dressing room. He was searching for the suits Hyungwon wore to meetings.

‘’I want my black shirt, you remember the slightly baggy one? Has a V-collar?’’

He was currently sitting on the bed, Changkyun drying his hair with a towel. Jooheon _did_ remember it and without much of a struggle, came out of the room with the said item. Hyungwon gave him a nod and pointed at the dresser.

‘’Could you give me the body chain? I should wear it under the shirt.’’

Changkyun stopped for a split second, his hands returning to their job quickly.

‘’Are you sure?’’ He asked, not really wanting to question Hyungwon’s wish. The pink haired boy hummed in response.

‘’It’s the first time I have a guest. More importantly it’s _the son._ I should get ready like I did for his father.’’

Jooheon didn’t know what to think of. The heaviness of his memories clouded his eyes and darkened his mood. Hyungwon, realizing this, raised his hand for Jooheon to hold.

‘’I’m fine, Honey, don’t look at me like that. I’m not really meaning it like _that_ and you know it. I just want to impress my guests.’’

It was Hyungwon’s charming side that fooled everyone around him. His playful and flirty cheeriness made everyone think he was made of pink clouds and rainbows. It was only a facade, a mask he kept on till the last moment. When he was sure the prey got caught on his trap, he, very slowly, ate them. Ate them alive and made sure they suffered.

It was how things were with Xin-fang. It was the same with Minhyung.

It was going to be the same with Hoseok.

‘’I hope you are not thinking about taking him to bed with you.’’ Jooheon said. If somebody else heard him utter those words, they would be offended. Hyungwon knew better than that. He knew the boy meant no harm.

Jooheon just knew that Hyungwon was a doll made of glass and Hoseok was the rock ready to be thrown.

‘’Not today, Honey. Tonight, I just want to enjoy a nice dinner.’’

The other two only nodded in response. Both, in their minds, thinking what Hyungwon meant by _not today._

* * *

‘’Do you really believe you gonna get laid, Wonhossi?’’ Minhyuk said. He was rolling on the bed, watching Hoseok get ready with his cat-like eyes.

‘’I have higher chance than you, kitten.’’ Hoseok answered, holding a tie close to his neck; seeing it was matching with his jacket.. ‘’Hyungwon will claw your eyes out if you try to make a move.’’

‘’You will distract him for me, won’t ya?’’ Minhyuk was now playing with Hyunwoo’s thighs, who was also on the bed, watching Hoseok with confusion.

‘’Yeah, and get bitten by his watchdog? No, thank you, I will politely refuse the offer.’’ Minhyuk snorted in reply and mumbled someting like _you’re right._ Jooheon might be the jealous type, but Changkyun was definitely the possessive one.

‘’Hyunwoo-hyung is with us, I’m sure he will sacrifice himself for our dicks!’’ Minhyuk said, cheerfully hitting the said male’s legs.

‘’My dick. Your butt, probably.’’ Hoseok corrected him, turning to his side to check his suit from a different angle. Minhyuk let out a fake gasp and held his heart.

‘’I’m actually offended.’’ He said, he was about to take a bite from Hyunwoo’s arms but got pushed away.

‘’Don’t you think a suit is a bit fancy for a dinner at home?’’ Hyunwoo commented on Hoseok’s looks. ‘’I mean, you don’t even wear proper suits to your meetings. Why don’t you just wear ripped jeans under a t-shirt and put on your leather jacket?’'

Hoseok seemed to consider the idea for a bit, imagining how it would look like. Then shrugged and turned to meet Hyunwoo.

‘’I bet he is gonna look fancy as fuck. You know, the last person he entertained was my father. And you all know too well how they were. I will bet my ass on it that he will look ready to be eaten.’’

‘’Yeah, but as far as I remember, your father still wore casual clothes.’’ It was now Minhyuk speaking. He somehow became a bit serious. His head was in Hyunwoo’s lap and his eyes were focused on the ceiling.

‘’You forget something; I’m not my father. I’m not gonna fuck him.’’

‘’Unless he wants you to.’’ Minhyuk corrected randomly. Hoseok shook his head, laughing.

‘’You’re right, kitten. Let’s see what else do I have.’’

* * *

‘’Did he tell you where he was going?’’ She asked, looking at her painted nails. Her assistant was holding the phone to her ear while she was decorating them.

‘’According to his schedule, he must be off to Mr. Chae Hyungwon’s mansion, Ma’am.’’ the young lady replied, some shuffling sounds could be heard.

‘’And do you have the adress?’’ She was getting impatient with those newbies who couldn’t think of shit unless they were asked to. She liked the previous secretary better; when she asked her something, she would give all the details without being asked, saving her some time and energy. What was the reason they fired her anyway?

Oh, right. She was sleeping with every men in the company as if she would die without dick.

She would talk to Hoseok and get the new one fired as well. If there was something she hated more than people who couldn’t do without getting laid, it was stupid people who couldn’t do without getting laid.

She was an extremely loyal woman, her husband being her first and last, and she would do her job herself. Even when the said husband did everything but being loyal. No, that was beside the point.

‘’I found the adress, Ma’am.’’ The girl at the end of the said.

She waited for her to continue for like, a minute or two. Her patience level was dropping with every second.

‘’Are you waiting for an invitation, lady? Speak.’’

She swore to God to destroy her if she was waiting for her to get a pen and paper ready. She was a middle aged woman, yes, but her memory was still like an elephant’s.

She did talk after that, reading the adress out loud.

‘’God, why can’t he hire someone who’s actually useful? He didn’t get his brain from me, that’s for sure.’’ Whether she was talking with the assistant, or to herself, didn’t matter. The assistant wasn’t allowed to reply anyway. She got up from her chair and went straight into her dressing room.

‘’Let’s see how Mr. Chae is doing.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments will be appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Xin-fang slapped the boy with the back of his hand. He grabbed him by his black hair and held him close his crotch._

‘’ _You are still as useless as your friend over there.’’ He spoke between his gritted teeth, a slight accent still on his tongue; he was pointing at the blond boy who was waiting on all fours at the corner of the room. ‘’When I ask you to do something, you are to do it, got it?’’ Xin-fang, with his free hand, forced open the boy’s mouth and pulled him even closer._

‘’ _Do it properly this time.’’ He leaned back, his hands still on the boy’s face._

_Only if Minhyung wasn’t here._

_The boy was kneeling between Xin-fang’s legs, mouth open and tears falling down his face. Xin-fang pushed him further down on the lenght, making him choke. The quiet room was soon filled with the boy’s gagging sounds and Xin-fang’s moans that resembled a dying man on his death bed._

‘’ _It seems like you need more punishments.’’ He said, as he ripped the boy away, pushing him and making him fall flat on his back. He got on top of the boy and grabbed him by his throat. He was about to land a punch on his face when the door opened._

‘’ _Xixi, I’m done with Uncle. I’m here so please leave them alone.’’_

_Ah... It was his favourite doll among his collection. Still, favourite didn’t mean there were any exceptions._

‘’ _And punish you instead? Is that what you want, my precious?’’_

‘ _His precious’ bowed his head and nodded once. He moved towards him and grabbed Xin-fang from his torso. He lifted him off the boy, slowly pushing him back onto the couch. He, then, turned around to meet the other two._

‘’ _Leave. We have a guest. Go prepare dinner.’’_

_Xin-fang was amazed, as always. His doll was acting as if he was the boss, like Xin-fang wasn’t even there. He couldn’t let that happen, now, could he?_

_He grabbed him from his waist and pulled him down on his lap. His hand travelled up along his torso, reaching his throat but not squeezing it._

‘’ _I haven’t made my mind, yet.’’ Xin-fang spoke with his sweetest voice. ‘’You haven’t used your special words either, have you?’’_

_The boy’s hand found their place on Xin-fang’s ones around his neck and curled his fingers on it._

‘’ _I beg you, Xixi.’’ His doll whispered in a honey-dripping seductive tone. He turned his whole body to settle comfortably on Xin-fang’s crotch and moved his ass along the shaft he felt under his ass. ‘’I can entertain you more than they can.’’_

_His free hand caressed Xin-fang’s chest and his lips took the shape of a pout._

‘’ _I even wore your favourite leash.’’_

_Xin-fang laughed with his off the tone, coyote-like laugh._

‘’ _I’ll make sure you’ll have to see Kihyun after this, my boy.’’ He answered, a snicker forming on his face. ‘’ Or I could only hurt them a little. Which one would you prefer?’’_

_The whole deal with their relationship was... he was the valuable toy among all; not the newest, but the one with memories._

_He could be a toy... But he was the one making the choices. He was only one with that power._

_He didn’t have to think twice, for his choice was already made._

* * *

Hyungwon opened the door to welcome his guests. His pink hair was brushed back as always, revealing his forehead for all to see.

‘’You didn’t have to.’’ He said as he received the bouquet from Hoseok’s hands. It was really big, Hyungwon had to hold it with both hands. It was made of red roses and white daisies, all looking fresh; it reminded Hyungwon spring days.

‘’I wish I could do more for our first date.’’ Hoseok flashed him his lopsided, womanizer smile, showing a bit of teeth. Hyungwon showed no emotion, keeping a perfect pokerface on.

‘’How unfortunate you call it a ‘first date’’. I don’t fuck on first dates.’’

Minhyuk snorted and poked Hoseok’s side with his elbow. They were busy taking their jackets off and giving them to Hyungwon, so Hoseok kept his mouth shut, only sending a warning glare.

Hyungwon stopped them when they were about to enter the house with their shoes on.

‘’We prepared slippers for you.’’ He pointed to the floor. ‘’Please change.’’

They did as they were told to, like little children with their mother. Hyungwon didn’t like it when people stepped into the house with the same shoes they used in public bathrooms.

‘’Isn’t it harder to escape this way? I mean, in case of emergency?’’ Minhyuk asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

‘’It’s easier than living with all kinds of bacteria.’’ Hyungwon answered. He, after they took their jackets and everything off, gestured all to follow him, closing the door.

First thing Hoseok realized was, there was almost no servants helping Hyungwon around. Not even his closest buddies were with him when he opened the door.

The boy was living a really careless life despite all the dangers of their world.

‘’Honey, bring me a vase.’’ Hyungwon called out, slowly peeling the cloth around the flowers and carefully placing them on the dinner table.

It was a big room with walls made of windows. It had a high ceiling and from the ceiling, a wooden fan was hanging.

Soon, Jooheon followed his boss’ order and came to greet their guests with a Chinese style vase in his hands. He didn’t say much, only a welcome, and mumbled something about dinner along the lines before he left.

‘’Are they preparing dinner?’’ Hoseok asked. He was wondering if everything was done by his two right hand men. ‘’Are they doing the laundry, too?’’

Hyungwon didn’t give an answer to that question, only looked at Hoseok silently, directly into his soul.

‘’You kiddin’, right?’’ Minhyuk joined the conversation.

‘’Walk in my shoes for one day, and you will realize what kind of threats I try to avoid on a daily basis.’’ Hyungwon said with a slight annoyance.

He must’ve realized they were still on their feet because he gestured at the table that was set for 7 people with name tags prepared for each seat.

‘’Kihyun is coming too?’’ Hyunwoo asked, speaking for the first time. ‘’I haven’t seen him in ages.’’

Hyungwon smiled, not the emotionless smile he showed to Hoseok, but a real smile, and nodded. ‘’He will be here in half an hour.’’

Hyunwoo also nodded, returning Hyungwon’s smile.

‘’Please, let’s sit down. Dinner will be served in no time.’’ Hyungwon said, then stopped and pointed at the room they were in. ‘’Or you could go through my stuff if you would like to. Make yourself at home.’’

 _Of course I’ll pick the second option_ , Hoseok thought to himself.

Hyungwon had little decorations, mostly the ones he got as a gift from their partners when he took the helm of the company; a few paintings, one katana set, a really big Iznik earthenware jar with flower patterns on it that was sitting on the corner... He had a library that was covering a whole wall; Hoseok realized Hyungwon had books from all literary genres, from novels to plays. Some books were looking really old, like if Hoseok touched them a bit harshly, they would get torn, while the rest were usually new editions.

‘’Oh, were you able to finish _In Search of Lost Time_? I only managed to read the first volume. I was meaning to, but there was no opportunity, I guess.’’

Hyungwon looked blank for a moment. His eyes were looking lost for a few seconds.

‘’You could say I had lots of free time in the castle.’’

Hoseok got what Hyungwon . He didn’t comment any further, returning his attention to his environment. When he was reaching for the katana set, Hyungwon’s phone buzzed.

‘’What a nice surprise we got here.’’ Hyungwon said after he listened for a few moments. ‘’Let her in.’’ He put the phone back into his jacket’s pocket and turned to his guests with a knowing smile. ‘’You will love this. Let me inform my men so they can prepare the table according to the changes. I will be back in 5 minutes.’’

He left, leaving his guests alone.

‘’Do you know anything about it?’’ Hoseok asked to Hyunwoo, who shook his head meaning _no._

‘’I don’t think he himself knew it. Our main concern is not this, Boss. Are we gonna do it?’’

They were walking about it on their way to Hyungwon’s mansion; whether they were going to return the knife or not.

Hoseok opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell beat him to it. Changkyun passed by the door, making his way to greet their mysterious guest.

‘’Oh, baby-face, isn’t your owner at home?’’ A voice Hoseok knew by heart spoke, and he never rushed to the door that fast in his entire life.

‘’Mom?!’’

The lady at the door was busy taking off her mustard-colored beret, not paying any attention to her son.

‘’He is dealing with the table setting, my lady.’’ Changkyun intervened, carefully taking the lady’s hand in his own and kissing her knuckles lightly. The lady chuckled high and bright, pinching Changkyun’s cheek.

‘’I wish you were my son.’’ She said, making a face at Hoseok. ‘’I’m sure you would treat me better than my own.’’

‘’Mom, c’mon!’’ Hoseok protested. He was never a fan of discussing family business with outsiders. ‘’We will talk about it later, okay? Why are you even here anyway?’’

She shrugged and sat on the chair next to the shoe cabinet. She took her highheels off, which were the same color with her beret, and let Changkyun help her with putting on a pair blue slippers. It was a perfect fit.

‘’You could be my prince.’’ She winked at the young boy, taking a look at her feet. Changkyun put her shoes away, placing them in the cabinet.

‘’But you don’t need a prince, my lady. You are a goddess.’’

She chuckled again, a faint red on her cheeks.

‘’I’m honored you decided to join us, Lady Lee. ‘’ Hyungwon joined out of nowhere. He took the woman’s hand and kissed it in the same manner, then held it between his hands and gave it a light shake. ‘’It’s been a while.’’

‘’2 years and you are still the same.’’

Hyungwon shook his head and ruffled his own hair a bit.

‘’It’s all because of the color, makes me look younger than I am. I recommend you to dye it pink, too. I’m sure it will suit you better than me.’’

They were interacting as if they were in a world of their own. They weren’t paying attention to anything else, their eyes locked into each other’s.

Nothing was posing a danger at first glance, but the more they talked, the more they were resembling two wild animals testing the water between each other. Hyungwon was smiling with teeth now; he was almost _baring his teeth_ as a threat.

‘’Hyung, dinner’s ready.’’ Jooheon interrupted their little chat.

Hyungwon, without breaking the eye contact, nodded. ‘’Let’s sit and continue from where we left.’’

He lead the way and sat on his chair after everyone was comfortable settled.

‘’Should we wait for Kihyun?’’ He asked, checking the time on his watch.

‘’No need to wait, I’m here.’’ Kihyun called out as he entered the room. There was a sensible confusion so he felt like he needed an explanation.

‘’I have a spare key.’’

Well, it wasn’t like an explanation, but seemed to work enough to clear the air.

The sitting order was like this; Hyungwon at the head of the table and Hoseok sitting at the food -he insisted his mother should sit at the foot but she denied it very forcefully-, Lee Jae Hwa was on the right side of Hoseok while Hyunwoo was on the left side. Minhyuk was sitting next to Hyunwoo and Kihyun was sitting across him. Jooheon and Changkyun weren’t accompying them; they were standing on their feet on each side of Hyungwon, looking like a pharaoh with his servants.

If one had to describe the table to someone else, they would only say a meeting of the 4 Horsemen of the Apocalypse; Hyungwon, Hoseok, Jae Hwa and Kihyun.

Minhyuk and Hyunwoo weren’t counted, as they were only pawns in the game. The real bosses were the ones that held power under their hands.

 _If only father saw this,_ Hoseok thought.

‘’Ah, looking at you now, I can still remember the first time I saw you.’’ He commented out of nowhere. The room in the air suddenly changed. Hyungwon started to tap his feet while Jae-Hwa was moving uncomfortable in her chair.

‘’Let’s not talk about unpleasant memories.’’ She said and turned, mouthed a voiceless _thank you_ to Changkyun, who was filling her bowl with soup.

‘’Why not?’’ Hyungwon talked, an obvious fake smile on his lips, ‘’I can still remember the day Hoseok called me...’’ He leaned forward and put his elbows on the table. He tied his fingers together and put his chin on it. ‘’2 days after I butchered his daddy.’’

There was a deadly silence for 3 whole seconds, Minhyuk counted it. Then Hoseok laughed and he, too, leaned forward.

‘’Are you still on that? I told you, I was going to call you sooner but mother threatened me, saying she would chop off little Hoseok. I couldn’t take the risk.’’

‘’Dear, we are at a dinner table.Let’s not talk about your reproductive organs.’’ His mother commented, touching Hoseok’s shoulder lightly, but with enough warning. He ignored her.

‘’I should also remind you he was my _father._ Daddy was you two’s thing.’’ His tone took a dark edge to it, still, having no affect on Hyungwon.

‘’Nah, he liked Uncle the best. Guess he didn’t like the thought of fucking someone younger than his own son.’’ Kihyun kicked Hyungwon’s leg under the table, Hyungwon ignored him, much like how Hoseok ignored his mother. ‘’He would often ask me _if_ _I liked the candy he brought._ ’’

They were challenging each other, that was for sure. They were trying to intimidate the other one, and no one liked the feeling of it.

‘’Guess you didn’t like _the candy._ ’’ It was not a question, but Hyungwon answered to it as if it was one.

‘’I hated it enough to cut it and flush it down the toilet.’’ He stopped and took a look at other people at the table. ‘’Speaking of cutting something, where is my knife?’’

Hoseok tensed visibly. Hyunwoo looked at his boss with worried eyes, then shifting them to Hyungwon. He was almost apologizing.

‘’Why do you even want it?’’ Hoseok asked. This time he was not daring Hyungwon, he was actually curious.

Kihyun landed a fist on the table, making everyone flinch.

‘’It was the only thing that kept him together, you bastard!’’ He yelled, getting up on his feet and walking up to Hoseok. If it was not for Hyunwoo, who wrapped his muscly arms around the smaller male’s waist, he would knock a teeth out of Hoseok. ‘’You and your sick family! You stole everything from them!’’ Kihyun was trying to fight his way out of Hyunwoo’s embrace, his feet up in the air. ‘’Give it back you sick fuck!’’

It was completely unexpected. Kihyun was the sanest person among all of them. Well, they all thought that way until that very moment he snapped.

‘’Honey, take Kihyun out.’’ Hyungwon ordered. ‘’Hyung, please help him.’’

Hyunwoo got the message and made his way to the exit, a wild Kihyun still struggling in his arms. Jooheon went with him without a word.

‘’I apologize. Kihyun is a bit over-sensitive about me.’’ Hyungwon talked. Hoseok nodded once and settled on his chair once more. He gestured Minhyuk to do the same, which the male refused.

‘’Sit, Minhyuk.’’ Hoseok spoke between his gritted teeth. ‘’Don’t, not here.’’

Minhyuk showed an emotion that screamed distaste but complied this time. He sat and kept his eyes on his plate.

‘’Kyunie, they’re done with their soup. Let’s get to the main dish.’’

It was amazing how Hyungwon was continuing his little one-man show perfectly.

‘’I warned you.’’ Jae-Hwa spoke. ‘’We shouldn’t have talked about such issues.’’

Hyungwon waved his hand in the air dismissingly.

‘’It’s okay, my lady. We have long night ahead of us. I’ll _definitely_ make it up to you.’’

And they wondered what the pink haired boy meant by that.

 


End file.
